Light and Dark: The Battle Within
by FlightOfGracefulDove
Summary: Noelia and her sister Dawn must leave the paradise they call home, Star Island, a magical place where people have such powerful bonds with Pokemon that they can transform into them! They are trying to fit in when they discover an evil lurking in the world, and must go on an extraordinary quest to save it! I own only my OC's. T 4 Pokemon Battles. One (1) new chapter every Saturday.
1. Prologue

Light and Dark: The Battle Within

Prologue

 **Author's Note: This time I'm actually doing this. It's exciting, but kind of scary (in a way.)** _I'm going to regularly update this._ **At least every Saturday, I'll add a chapter UNLESS I'm on vacation or something, so if there's no chapter that Saturday either wait a while or assume that. Thanks for reading. Enjoy :D**

A dark day. A very dark day, at least for me…for others, it's a normal day I guess. No, wait, actually this is Star Island, so it wasn't a dark day, actually it was 72 degrees and sunny, with not a cloud in the sky.

My name is Noelia. My sister is Dawn, and my best friend is April. We all live on an island called Star Island, a magical, hidden place between two regions called Cinchai and Baibai. Cinchai is like a regular region, shaped like a sun and its rays; Each ray stands for an Eeveelution, and the middle is the Eve Subregion. (Others are called the Glace Subregion, Jolt Subregion, etc.) Baibai also loves Pokémon, but only the kinds that can evolve into more than one Pokémon, like Ralts. It's shaped like a crescent moon; pretty funny that there's the sun, moon and star, huh?

But enough rambling.

I'm about to leave to go to Cinchai, a non-magical place where I'm going to have to try to fit in at Glace Middle School. Let's hope no one sees my Gem.

What's my Gem, you ask? Basically everyone on Star Island has a spirit Pokemon, one that represents you and that you can become without failing. The type usually reflects your personality. Mine is Glaceon, Dawn's is Kirlia, and April's spirit Pokémon is Altaria. The gem is always on your left arm, close to your shoulder, and the color reflects the spirit Pokemon's type.

Non-magicals don't like us Mags. They call us evil witches.

If a non-magical finds a Mag, the Mag will die.

That's why I'm scared to move to Cinchai. Mom says it will be a "fun and exciting change," but I know the only reason she's going is because she has to go for work; her eyes betrayed her mouth in which they had a glimpse of fear. I'm not sure how long we'll be there, but I can tell it'll be for a while. Let's hope I don't die.


	2. WHAT?

Light and Dark: The Battle Within

Chapter One

"YARRGH!" April yelled as she jumped on top of me, her Altaria weight not pinning me down much, but enough to keep me from getting up easily. _"_ _Astonish!_ " she cried as I was hit with a blast of a yell. _"Fake_ _Tears…"_ I whispered and fake cried.

"Oh no, are you alright, Noelia?" April said, climbing off of me.

My cries turned into an evil smile. "HAIL!" I shouted and looked to the sky. If my words were correct…

"Ouch!" April's dragon type was no match for the hail. I didn't even need to finish her off with Blizzard.

"That wasn't fair!" she exclaimed, now in her human form. I did so as well.

"You said a Pokémon battle."

"Not like that!" she _hmphed_ and turned away.

"April, Noelia! Come inside!" Mom called. We rushed inside my house.

April's father spoke. "Come on, April. Time to go home."

I was snuggled up in bed, clutching my Teddiursa doll and looking up at the top bunk where Dawn lay sleeping with our resident Growlithe, about to sleep, when Mom came in. "Noelia, Dawn, I have to tell you something." Mom sat on my bed as Dawn and Growlithe climbed down the ladder.

"In a week, we move to Cinchai."

Dawn and I gasped. Cinchai? But we were Mags! We could be killed! Even Growlithe seemed surprised.

"I know this change will be very hard for you. I also know the risks. But this is for work… and," she said with a sad smile, "your father always wanted to see what was beyond Star Island."

Dawn and I looked at each other. We knew each other so well that we could predict what the other would say.

Dawn looked at Mom. "We'll do it. But don't expect us to be happy. Star Island is more of a paradise than _Aloha!_ Why would we need to leave such a wonderful and beautiful place?"

Mom looked at us. "I'm sorry. But hey- maybe you'll make some friends there?" It looked like it was hard for her to smile. She left the room. Growlithe seemed upset.

Dawn looked at Growlithe. She petted him. "This is crazy… but I guess the 'new friends' part of the deal couldn't hurt."

"Are you _nuts?!_ " I exclaimed. "We could _die_ just because of Mom's job!"

"Well, I think maybe a relative might sue the company, at least if we die they go out of business." Dawn reasoned.

I sighed. "Just…let me sleep right now. I need to think about this." I hugged my Teddiursa and, as Dawn climbed back up with Growlithe to sleep, I fell into a dream.

 _ **Author's Note: Ooh! A cliffhanger! Guess you guys'll have to wait until next week to find out what it**_ _ **is *evil laugh*.**_

 _ **Noelia: I do!**_

 ** _Me: But how?_**

 ** _Noelia: MAGIC_**

 ** _P.S. If you can find out where I got Noelia's name from, your OC can appear in a future chapter! I_** ** _won't respond to your answer, you will know you got it right if you see your OC. BE WARNED: It's only for one chapter! Just put details of your OC in your_** ** _guess!_**

 ** _HINT: She has a sister named Yuelia, and the game is played on 3DS!_**


	3. A Dream

Light and Dark: The Battle Within

Chapter Two: A Dream

 **Author's Note: Sorry I didn't update Saturday. Here's an extra long chapter to make up for it!**

 _I was standing in a snowy field, in Glaceon form. There was not a living creature around. Snowflakes fell from gr_ _ay clouds as the cold stung my fur._ If this is cold for a Glaceon, _I wondered,_ then I hope no one is around here. They would freeze to death before they even knew it. _Suddenly, my thoughts shattered when I saw a light on the horizon. Being the curious person I am, I wandered towards it carefully. I gasped… was that – Rayquaza? More legendary Pokémon appeared on the horizon. Thundurus, Azelf, Celebi, Jirachi, Victini, Palkia, Giratina – It looked like_ all _of the Legendary Pokémon were there! But why?_

 _"_ _Alléhooparing!" I swiftly turned my head behind me, and saw Hoopa Unbound creating a ring… and I was being sucked inside!_

 _"_ _GLACE!" I screamed as I fell in the ring._

 _I fell with an_ oof _into a lake. Sputtering, I padded to the surface, even though my wet fur was trying to drag me down to the bottom. Spying a small island, I swam towards it and when I got there I tried to catch my breath. A quiet sob rang out. I shakily stood up and walking to where it was coming from. After what seemed like ages, I found a tiny Phantump at the base of a tree._

 _"_ _Hello there, little Pokémon. Are you alright?" I asked softly._

 _The Phantump slowly turned towards me. "Oh, I'm so sorry. Did I startle you? My name is Delphi." Delphi blinked. "I need to get home. Do you know which direction Twinleaf Town is in?"_

 _"_ _Twinleaf Town?" I replied, confused. "But that's in Sinnoh! Where are we?"_

 _Delphi looked at me with surprise in her eyes. "I think… I think we are in the Dream Realm. My grandmother told me about this place. When you have a dream, you go here. It is so huge and can change how it looks, so that no one has the same dream you do. But when you realize you're dreaming… you can get stuck here. So, I guess we're stuck for a bit."_

 _I sat and pondered this for a moment. "Delphi, I had a dream before I climbed out of this lake and met you." I then proceeded to tell her my dream._

 _Delphi was puzzled. "Maybe it means…the Legendary Pokémon are in trouble!" she gasped._

 _We sat in silence once again. Trying to change the subject, Delphi asked me, "What's your name?"_

 _"_ _Noelia."_

 _"_ _That's a funny name for a Pokémon."_

 _"_ _Well, the thing is…" I wondered if you died in your dream, you died in real life. "I'm a Mag."_

 _Delphi looked…not scared, but_ excited _?! "A Mag! A real Mag! I've always thought that the Mags were nice, but no one believes me! Oh, wow!"_

 _"_ _Are you a Mag?"_

 _"_ _What?! No. I just tend to become a Phantump in my dreams."_

 _Out of the blue, I heard a loud_ BEEP, BEEP, BEEP, BEEP! _"Do you hear that?!" I asked Delphi, trying to cover my ears with my paws._

 _"_ _No. It must be coming from the real world!"_

 _"_ _My alarm clock!" I realized._

 _Delphi looked at me. "Whatever you do, Noelia, remember that you can always come back here, simply by dreaming."_

 _The world started to fade._

 _"_ _Now that you have broken the Dream Barrier, you are free to traverse the Dream Realm. But be careful; many dangerous creatures lurk here. I'll see you tomorrow night!" Delphi said to me, speaking rapidly._

 _The world turned black._

I woke up in a gasp, almost punching my alarm clock in anger. Why couldn't I stay with Delphi for a bit longer? I noticed Dawn looking at me questioningly.

"Noelia, are you alright?"

"Yeah, I'm fine. Just a crazy dream is all." I explained to Dawn about the Legendary Pokémon, the lake, Delphi, and the Dream Realm.

"That sounds incredible! D'you reckon that you will see Delphi tomorrow night?"

"She said so."

"Wow… so amazing!" Dawn gasped.

We then got dressed and headed to school. It was a quiet walk, until someone appeared.

"Hi, I'm Autumn. I think you're new at my school, Glace Middle School. I've been looking to make friends… would you like to be my friend?"

Dawn and I didn't respond; no friends until we were certain it was safe. We spent the rest of the way to school in silence.


	4. Answered Questions

Light and Dark: The Battle Within

Chapter Three: Answered Questions

 **A/N: Long story short of an excuse of why there wasn't an update yesterday: Christmas Eve, getting grounded, and The Escapists.**

 **MERRY CHRISTMAS AND ENJOY THE CHAPTER I MADE FRIDAY NIGHT BECAUSE I WAS TOO LAZY TO MAKE IT EARLIER**

Tonight, I had the same dream again. The Legendary Pokémon appearing, falling through the ring. I landed in the lake with a _splash!_ Delphi was hovering above the water and shook off the spray of water droplets.

"You know, you could at least try to land a bit neater."

"Oh, well then you try it?" I asked, splashing her with my icy tail.

"Hey! Stop that!"

"Take that! And that, that, and THAT!" I roared playfully as I sprayed her with the lake's water. All of a sudden, I heard a piercing cry and almost leapt a foot above the water.

Delphi saw my startled appearance. "That was a nightmare."

"A nightmare?"

"The Nightmares are the shape-shifting monsters that prey on fears. They are so powerful that they can cause such unrest to wake one from their slumber! Luckily, they cannot leave the Dream Realm." Delphi looked at me. "You know, all they do is scare you. They can't actually hurt you."

I remembered my dream about the Legendary Pokémon. "Could the dream… the dream I had… it felt so real, so maybe…"

"SPIT IT OUT ALREADY!" Delphi roared.

"My dream felt so real. Could it have been a… vision?" I questioned.

"Perhaps. Let's not think about logic right now, the Dream World doesn't work that way. Now let's get to the island before you get so tired you sink to the bottom!" she twirled in the air.

At the island, I looked at Delphi. "Delphi, why were you crying when I first met you?"

She looked at me. "I didn't know where I was. When you found me, I discovered where I was."

"Alright." I had one more question, however. "Delphi, are there others that have broken the Dream Realm's barrier?"

"Not many, but a few. Most of them go insane since they are at the mainland, where the Nightmares are. This island is a safe haven from them. None have found this island but us."

"Where did you say you were from?" I asked her.

Delphi responded, "Twinleaf Town in Sinnoh."

"I'd like to visit there one day, just to see you."

"And I would like to visit you. Where are you from?"

"Sorry, that's classified. Mags revealing our home can be punishable by death, so I guess I'll just have to find out how to see you." I said.

"I can't wait!" Delphi's face lit up with excitement.

"You are one of my closest friends." I leaned towards her to whisper, "I would travel the world to find you."


	5. A New Friend

Light and Dark: The Battle Within

Chapter Four: A New Friend

 **A/N: Sorry this is so short, I had to make two chapters since I'll be out of town next Saturday. Enjoy, and happy new year! (P.S. Chapters will return to normal length in a few weeks.)**

"Hey, you going to eat that?" a random kid asked me in the cafeteria. I had been at this school for about four months, and I was starting to think that I might be able to be friends with Autumn; of course, knowing myself, I hadn't made any progress. Today was going to be the day I tried to get words out of my mouth!

I looked at the kid. "Sure." He stuffed my corn dog in his mouth. I wasn't hungry anyway since I had some planning to do. I grabbed my books and skipped off outside. There she was, my future friend sitting under a tree with her book. Reading the exposed cover, I saw it was called _Take a Break!_ by Colin Sick. Walking up to Autumn, she looked up and put down her book.

"Hi. You're Noelia the new kid, right?" she asked.

"Yeah. Sorry I wasn't very talkative the first time we met. I didn't really want to make friends then, but I think I'm ready now." I replied, smiling.

"That's alright. I was kinda-sorta shy then, too." Autumn stared at the running and talking kids, the fall leaves twirling in the breeze. "You doing alright at this new school?"

"Sure" was all that I said to her.

We talked for a bit and got to know each other. By the time the bell rang to go inside, we were good friends.

Dawn caught up with me. "Who was that?" she asked.

"I decided to make a friend."

" _WHAT?!_ " she exclaimed. "Noelia, you little- "Dawn didn't get to finish as I walked in the building. It didn't matter if Dawn was overprotective of our secret, as long as it was kept safe.


	6. EARTHQUAKE!

Light and Dark: The Battle Within

Chapter Five: EARTHQUAKE!

 **A/N: Despite the time limit, I put a lot of time into this chapter. Hope you like it! :D**

It had been a couple of weeks since I had made friends with Autumn. Snow was lightly falling on the ground as we made snow angels and caught snowflakes on our tongues. Dawn still didn't trust Autumn very much, so she was inside our house feeding Growlithe. Autumn sat up.

"Noelia, it's pretty cold outside even with our jackets and mittens and hats and everything. We should probably go inside before we freeze." She shivered.

I honestly had no problem and was actually sort of hot inside my coat because Mags with the Ice Type spirit Pokémon loved the cold, but I was alright with going inside. What would Autumn say if I told her I could wear a t-shirt and shorts and not feel a thing in Winter, but spend most of my Summer inside with fans blasting all around me? At that moment, I almost wished I had a Fire type spirit Pokémon since then I would be able to agree with Autumn. I reluctantly agreed and we went in the house, greeted by Dawn.

"Hey."

"Hey."

"Hi." We three girls said hello and sat on the couch. Mom came in the room.

"Would you girls like some hot chocolate? You must be shivering, Autumn. I'll grab you a blanket." She asked as she handed Autumn a quilt stitched with a Pokéball design.

"Extra marshmallows, please!" Dawn and I exclaimed in unison.

"Same for me!" Autumn told my mother. She hurried off to make us steaming cups of bliss. Autumn turned towards me "I don't know how you do it, Noelia!"

"What do you mean?" I asked.

Autumn threw her hands up in the air. "When it gets cold! You don't even notice that until someone shivers."

"No idea." I told her.

Mom came in again with what deserves to be called Bliss. "Here you go, girls." She smiled as she handed us the hot chocolate. We drank it as we watched _What's That?_

"Hello! It's time for the 'What's That?' show, where we talk about wonderful items!" the TV blared. "Today we are talking about the Big Root! Watchy Watchog, have you heard of the Big Root?"

I saw Watchy Watchog appear on screen. "Tch tch cha!" he squeaked as his translation appear at the bottom of the screen; "Come on! It's big and it's a root!"

"Amazing! You know it!" the lady exclaimed. "OK, well, I'll explain it anyway! Holding the Big Root boosts the effect of moves that absorb HP by 30%! OK! Shall we go?"

"Tch tch cha!" Watchy Watchog yelled. "Hey! What's the deal with the trowel?" We laughed as he was carried off when the lady went to go plant the Big Root.

Dawn looked at our empty cups as we turned off the TV. "That was so good – the drink and the show!"

Autumn stayed over for dinner (salad) and left after a bit. It was a great day. I looked at Dawn, smiling.

Dawn looked at me. "Why're you smiling like that, Noelia?"

"I think you might be starting to like Autumn being around! Are you finally happy with her?" I asked.

Dawn smiled sheepishly. "Maybe."

Growlithe suddenly bounced into the kitchen, barking furiously.

"GROWL! Grr-owwwl! Lithe!" he growled.

Dawn and I were getting very worried. "What is it, Growlithe?" I asked. Just then, a roar shook the air and I saw plates falling onto the floor. I scooped up Growlithe. Mom looked at us.

"Under a table, quick! It's an earthquake!" Dawn yelled. We all scurried under the kitchen table. Growlithe whined as things crashed to the floor. Finally, everything stopped.

Mom carefully crawled out from under the table. "Stay under there, girls." She shakily rose and looked around. "Alright, come out now."

The house was in ruins. Splintered wood and glass littered the floor. "Well, at least we're not hurt." Mom said. Just the way to perk us up with her Togekiss' Fairy type optimistic attitude. I looked around the house. "What are we going to do?'' I asked. I ran to my room and grabbed my Teddiursa doll. Dawn looked at me.

"I don't think that will help much."

"It will help in the journey ahead." I told her.

"What journey?" she asked.

"Delphi. She lives in Twinleaf Town." I whispered.

"That's in Sinnoh!"

"Look, Dawn. I've lived here long enough to know that that earthquake wasn't natural." I was starting to sound crazy, but Dawn hung on to my every word.

"Delphi is the only one that knows about this kind of stuff. She's the only one that can help."

"Why do you care about Delphi so much?"

I looked at Dawn. "She's my friend."

"How do you know if she's real?" Dawn asked.

"How do you know she's not? We have to try."

After some arguing, Mom, Dawn and I decided to try going to Sinnoh. I clutched my doll tightly in my arms and looked to the sky. This was going to be a great adventure.


	7. Dreaming

Light and Dark: The Battle Within

Chapter Six: Dreaming

 **A/N: What do you think of the length of the chapter: Long, short, or in the middle? Also, what do you think about Mom's Spirit Pokemon? I chose Aurorus because I think she's regal and very beautiful.**

I was thinking. Thinking about what would come in the future. Should I go to Star Island for help from April? A flying-type Mag would be great help.

But there isn't much time. I can feel it in my bones.

Her flying would make up for the lost time.

There's no time to waste!

After much thought, I decided that Dawn and I should get April's help. We thought about bringing Autumn, but later decided it was too big a risk. Mom would stay home and help us not blow our cover. Dawn and Mom agreed, the latter reluctantly, to go along with the plan. I slept, restless, telling Delphi everything.

"I know some things. Some things that I can't do in a dream, and others I can't in reality. I will show you the things I can't in the real world." Delphi said when I was at the island.

"First, I have to show you the art of Dreaming. With a capital D." she told me.

I watched her closely, long ears twitching slightly as she hovered over the bank and picked up a handful of damp sand."

"I enchant the liquid in my palm to flow away, leaving only the powdery sand." Delphi breathed.

Suddenly, water fell off her hand and the sand was magically dry.

"That is Dreaming; enchanting anything in the Dream Realm to do anything. With practice, and skill, you may even do this in reality." She told me as my mouth gaped.

"You try it." Delphi handed me some clay.

I looked at the clay. "I enchant this clay to grow and form a mighty terracotta warrior." Suddenly, I dropped the clay in surprise as it shifted and grew to a clay soldier, mustache and all.

"Wow!"

"Wow indeed."

"You seem so wise when you do that."

"I know, right?!"

There was an air of importance as April and I looked beyond to the mighty ship, _The Shooting Star_. Mom hugged us both as the ship drew nearer to us.

Mom looked at us. "I want you girls to have this during your journey." We looked at her.

Mom reached in her purse and pulled out a picture of the three of us, as Glaceon, Kirlia, and my mother's beautiful and regal Aurorus, with Growlithe jumping and smiling in the center. We all hugged her as I took it and put it in my worn-out backpack.

"I love you, Mom."

"I love you too, girls. I promise I'll take good care of Growlithe if you'll promise me one thing."

"What's that?" Dawn asked.

"Don't die, okay?" Mom chuckled.

We hugged her one last time and rushed on to board the ship.

"Welcome aboard. Please show me your ticket and Gem." A man in a suit asked us. We did as he said.

"Have a great trip."

Dawn and I rushed to view the land that was shrinking already. Mom waved at us, and we waved at her back. As she faded out of view, I mouthed eight fateful words.

"I love you, Mom. I'll return, I promise."


	8. A Psychic's Vision

Light and Dark: The Battle Within

Chapter Seven: A Psychic's Vision

 **A/N: Should Cleo return? You decide!**

The ship's horn blew. I walked away from the deck to go put my things down when Dawn looked at me, looking slightly queasy.

"How long will this boat ride take?" she asked weakly.

"The rest of today and tonight, and we arrive around eight in the morning."

"Are you sure this is really the _only_ way?" she asked.

"Look here, Dawn!" I told her. "If we get here this way fine, you can get back this way fine!" I grabbed my things and headed off to find where I would sleep tonight.

Suddenly, I got the feeling I wasn't alone. Heart beating faster, I raced off, only knowing I was being followed.

I bumped into something.

A mysterious hooded figure crept closer and spoke.

"I know who you are. And I know what you are going to do."

"What do you mean? I'm just a girl on a ferry home." I backed away slowly.

The figure lowered her hood. A Gothitelle's face appeared. "I'm not a Mag. I'm just a regular Pokémon that has enough smarts to speak English. My name is Cleo, Cleopatra really, but don't you _dare_ call me that." Cleo adjusted her top-most bow. "I saw the future and tracked you down. I knew you were a Mag since I saw you changing form, so I caught the ferry and turns out you were on the same on I am. Also, you were Dreaming. Only powerful people can Dream!"

I still couldn't believe it. How could Cleo speak? And what made me so important? She seemed to read my mind; although she could really be doing that. I've heard enough rumors about Psychics, Mags or not, to know that they are rare and possess incredible power.

Cleo looked at me. "I speak because I have a shard of a Gem under my tongue. The shard came from a poor Psychic-type Mag that I found in a tree. I think he ate something poisonous. Anyway, I put it under my tongue, no reason why, and then English words just flooded into my brain." I looked at her some more and she spoke again. "What makes you so important, missy, is that in the future I saw you saving the Legendary Pokémon. So, you are very important to me, and I saw plenty of visions of you dying without me giving you some things… so I came to do that."

I looked behind me. There was no one but the deck of the boat and the waves of the sea. "How do I know I can trust you?" I asked Cleo.

"You have absolutely no reason whatsoever to trust me. I just thought that common sense would help you make a decision, but clearly it won't." Cleo _hmphe_ d.

"You are very persuasive, Cleo. Tell me more. Will they help me survive?" I asked.

"Oh, I know. I've helped many heroes – including Ash Ketchum and Pikachu. They didn't know, but I led them in the right direction." Cleo smirked.

I gasped. Ash and Pikachu were myths on Star Island. Together they had conquered countless rivals, made allies, and saved the lives of almost all of the Legendary Pokémon and befriended the rest.

"Now have I got your attention? Let me tell you of the items." Cleo opened her palm and showed a pouch, and shaking it gently five jewels fell out. She picked up a fiery red jewel and held it up to see.

"This jewel will cure anything, be it poison or burn to even lack of determination. Place it in the person's palm and they will be as healthy as a Chansey." Placing it back in the bag, she pulled out two deep blue ones.

"These will allow the two people holding them to communicate with their mind, no matter where they are." Cleo rolled them back in and took a leafy green jewel out.

"This will give the jewel-user the knowledge they truly need inside once it is touched to their forehead." Finally, she took out a jewel resembling the yin and yang symbol.

"What does that one do?" I asked her.

"Pay close attention, Noelia. This is the most powerful jewel of all." I tried to ask her how she knew my name since I never told her it, but then I remembered that she can see the future.

"When touched to a broken Gem, it will mend it and give the one with the healed Gem the power of the green and red jewel as well." She breathed. Even she was amazed at the power. Cleo put the jewel back in the pouch with the rest and it disappeared.

"The pouch will appear to you, whether in your hands or paws. Use them wisely." Cleo told me. "Now go to sleep, the sun is setting and you have a long day tomorrow." I looked behind me to see the sunset.

"Thank you, Cleo- "I started, but when I turned back she was gone. Dawn raced up to me.

"Noelia! Where have you been, I've been looking for you everywhere! Let's go see the sunset!" she said, grabbing my arm and rushing to take in the beautiful sight.

I'm ready for whatever comes my way!


	9. An Ally

Light and Dark: The Battle Within

Chapter Eight: An Ally

 **A/N: Sorry it's so short. I was procrastinating...**

I awoke with a _thud_ on the boat. We had landed! I grabbed my things, which I had packed up the night before, dressed, and headed to wake Dawn.

Surprisingly, she was already clothed, ready to go. I became a Glaceon, just out of excitement, quickly changing back-and-forth until Dawn told me to stop. We walked to the exit. Finally, we were back! But there was no time to dawdle. We ran to Dawn's house, panting as we rang the doorbell. April appeared.

"Noelia? Dawn? What are you _doing_ here? You should be in Cinchai!" she exclaimed.

"Let us… inside." Dawn panted.

We went inside and explained the situation to April.

"So, what you're telling me… is that the Legendary Pokémon are in danger, and you have absolutely no clue what is causing them to be in danger?" she summarized. We nodded.

April sat for a moment. "You know what? I'll come with you if my mom agrees. That's the way most kids go somewhere, yep. If their parent agrees." She muttered the last few words.

April went to her Mom's bedroom, where she was, and explained the problem to her. She agreed only if we tried not to get hurt.

"That's it, then?" I asked.

April nodded. "Let's go."

We walked, the three of us, to the beach closest to the mainland. Then April turned into an Altaria, we climbed on her back. (Dawn as Kirlia to save space.) Our next task was to journey to Sinnoh and find Delphi. Only she knows how to stop this. I have lost communication with Delphi and believe it is the Darkness, as we now call this thing that is making the Legendary Pokémon in trouble, that is causing it to happen. Let's hope that we can get there on time…


	10. Pinkan Island Adventure!

Light and Dark: The Battle Within

Chapter Nine: Pinkan Island Adventure!

 **A/N: Surprisingly, even though I procrastinated (yet again) I wrote quite the long chapter this week! Enjoy!**

I opened my eyes and spat sand out of my mouth. How long had I been asleep? I sat up and saw April looking at me with a grin, or however an Altaria grins. I must have fallen asleep on the ride!

Dawn was right next to her in Kirlia form. I became a Glaceon so that I could talk to them and understand what was going on.

Dawn looked at me. "April told me this is Pinkan Island."

"As in, _Orange Islands_ Pinkan?!" I asked.

April nodded. "We're Pokémon since Officer Jenny doesn't allow humans here. We should best be on our way by now, but a storm blew me off course and we crashed here. Now we have to wait until the storm passes us." We all walked together to a conveniently placed cave and figured out our next move. We would sit here, and then when the storm left we would fly to Sinnoh.

"How would we fly across an ocean that big?" I asked.

Dawn spread out a map showing the whole world. "That ocean has many islands. We can stop there when we need to rest and then continue on to Sinnoh, walking to Delphi the rest of the way." So, we slept, waiting.

Suddenly a swarm of Zubats began screeching! We jumped up in surprise as a dozen began flying right at us, us screaming. Finally, when the last were gone, April spoke, stating that Zubats were now her least favorite Pokémon.

We walked along the beach, trying to find another place to hide. The storm was still fierce enough to whip us off our feet and into the sea if we didn't watch our steps. I peered through the dense fog and spotted nothing. Dawn spoke up.

"You know, we could go to the Pokémon Reserve Preserve. I'm sure Officer Jenny might let us there."

April laughed. "We're not pink, Dawn. She'll think we're part of the Pokémon Preserve when Grumpig start to fly."

"Oh, yeah." Dawn said. "It's worth a shot if we eat some berries, though."

"And where will that get us when we get off this island? We'll be pink and people will know we've been here."

I listened to their arguing as I scouted out the land. There didn't seem to be any good cover except for a small forest. It would be dangerous if any trees fell or caught on fire, but we would be sheltered from the wind. I pointed it out, ending their fighting, and we started to walk there. Finally, we came to it and sheltered in a dead tree with the roots slightly uncovered, making a perfect spot to wait out the storm. We crawled under and curled up.

I spoke up to them. "Guys? What do you think could be hurting the Legendary Pokémon?" I asked. None answered. We fell into a slumber as the rain pattered against the forest.

I woke to the sound of pink Fletchling singing in the trees, pink Pachirisu squeaking to the pink Patrats. The others were already up, our stomachs growling. The roots of the tree were still wet with last night's rainfall.

"We should get moving. We can find a neighboring island, eat there, and fly to Twinleaf." April suggested. We all were excited to meet Delphi. I was the most, since our severed connection left us no way to communicate. Dawn and I jumped onto April's back once we were on the beach, and then we were off. I looked back to the place in the sky where Pinkan was once able to be seen. _So long, Officer Jenny. So long, Pinkan Island._ I curled up on the fluffy fur-cloud and got comfortable.

It was many days later when I sighted Sinnoh. Our bellies full from berries snatched at Ascorbia Island, our bodies rested from the nights spent sleeping on the beach, and our thoughts hopeful from the knowledge that we were that much closer to saving the world. We finally found a cave to get our bearings in. I wobbled as I turned back into my human self for the first time in days.

Dawn was looking at April's map. "Yep, this is Sinnoh, alright." She told us. "We've landed on a sandbar in Route 220. Just a short swim and a walk from here." She looked outside the cave to find the waves teeming with life. "The problem is how to cross the water."

We thought for a moment, and I came up with a plan. "I'm Dawn's trusty Glaceon partner, who refuses to stay cooped up in her Pokéball. April is her friend, who she is traveling with. I'll use Ice Beam so we can walk on the ice and cross the water."

We agreed.

I proudly walked out of the cave, new icy fur bristling with anticipation. "Wait up, Glaceon!" Dawn called as she and April ran after me. I barked gladly.

"Alright, Glaceon, use Ice Beam!" Dawn instructed. I did so, and a bridge of ice formed. "Awesome!" April said. We walked, me sometimes spurting some more ice to help the bridge along. At last, we finally made it to Twinleaf Town.

Delphi will know what to do.

Delphi will help us save the world.

Right?


	11. Lurking in the Shadows

Light and Dark: The Battle Within

Chapter Ten: Lurking in the Shadows

 **A/N: We finally made it to Chapter Ten! Thank you guys so much for reading, it means a lot!**

We were finally at Delphi's town. But where was she?

Oh, right. She's a Phantump only in her dreams. In reality, she's a girl.

April looked around with Dawn. I wanted to change back, but not with all the people watching.

"You are Glaceon in your dreams, right? Then let's walk around town and maybe Delphi will spot us. They're not native here, and she's seen what you look like." Dawn theorized. We agreed that was the best solution to our problem.

We walked around town until we came to a quaint house. It said, _Delphi's House._ It was customary to call it the child's house, it seemed.

We walked up.

Knocked on the door.

A girl, probably thirteen years old, with long, straight black hair and emerald-green eyes answered. Was this her? "Hello? Who's there…" she said. She trailed off when she saw us. "Get inside, Noelia! Your friends too!"

The three of us hurried with her. Delphi looked around. "It's safe to turn back." I did so.

"Why are you here?" she asked.

We explained about the Darkness, and our theory that she would be able to stop it. Suddenly, a _thump_ came from the nearby wooden stairs. A boy, with golden hair and sky-blue eyes, holding a bowl of spaghetti. "Hey, Delphi, I can't find my Pokéball collection or my model airplane kit, and I left them right…" he dropped the bowl when he saw us.

The boy quickly started to act natural. "Uh, uh, umm, hey Delphiwhyarethereweirdpeopleinthehouse?"

She looked at him. "Ayer, these people are Noelia, April, and Dawn." She pointed to us respectively. "Don't bother hiding your Gem, they're Mags too.

Ayer looked at us. "You friends of Delphi?"

I nodded. "Long story short, I see her in my dreams. I lost communication, blah blah blah, Pinkan Island, ice bridge, boom, we're here. We were hoping that Delphi knew some things about the Darkness, and now how do you know each other?"

"He's my half-brother." Delphi explained. "We live here together with my grandmother, but she's in Cinchai about the earthquake. She likes to learn when they happen so she can predict them. About the Darkness, uhm, I'd like to talk to you in private, please, Noelia."

Delphi led me away from the others. "It's got lots of parts, with different colors," Ayer was saying. "If you find it can you give it to me, please?"

"I don't know anything!" Delphi whisper-shouted. "All I know is that it's doing something to the Legendary Pokémon, Hoopa Unbound has something to do with it, and it's really scary!"

I looked at her. "You know, have we ever considered that it isn't hurting them?"

"The Legendaries are not to be disturbed, they control all aspects of the universe. When they are and they don't fight back, there must be something that's doing _something_ to them!"

We turned back. Everyone was staring. Smiling a bit too much, I said, "Hey, we traveled a long time. Let's rest and then we can talk tomorrow. It's almost sundown."

I stared at the big moon, legs dangling off the raised porch in the backyard. I wondered what was happening to the Legendaries.

Growlithe was also watching with the Mom. Why did Noelia and Dawn have to go? He hoped that they would be home soon. He was very lonely, and felt something big was about to happen.

A woman in Iki Town, Aloha was stargazing. Rea looked up and saw some of the stars were twinkling and did not reappear.

In Johto, Marina was smiling at her Feraligatr when, for a split second, she swore that the moon wasn't there, and then reappeared.

In Kanto, Blue, the leader of the Viridian Gym, was training with his Arcanine when all the clouds in the night sky went to cover the moon.

In Hoenn, a woman working at the Lilycove Department Store was finishing up work when a strong wind blew outside, making the outside seem to shudder. A flash of lightning blew over the ocean.

A Kalos Wingull was soaring over Azure Bay when a stray shot of lightning struck dangerously close, too close for comfort. He landed, quivering with fear.

In Lacunosa Town in Unova, the ground trembled and broke under the bridge, and a dark, clawed hand appeared.


	12. To Acquire a Master Ball

Light and Dark: The Battle Within

Chapter Eleven: To Acquire a Master Ball

 **A/N: I liked this chapter's cliffhanger so much that I'm already working on the next one! It'll be great so don't worry about quality.**

Dawn, April, Ayer, Delphi and I sat on the couch the next morning, watching the news. Supposedly, a monster had destroyed Lacunosa Town.

"I always knew the walls wouldn't keep out the monster!" A man was being interviewed. "Everyone in the town knew that someday the monster would find its way in. It looked like it was made of pure dark, evil energy of some sort. But the hands had jagged claws, that looked like they were made of steel, and not the energy. It stood on two legs, but hunched over like a Sableye, the eyes red horizontal slits. The ears were also energy, but the shape of a Fennekin's ears. A tail looked as fierce as a whip, and a mouth of jagged teeth! It clawed its way up from the ground and burst out, using something like a Supersonic and a Hyper Voice together. It was very painful and loud, wrecking the entire bridge."

Ayer looked at Dawn. "Well, looks like we found our culprit. The question is, how do we catch it?"

"We can't use just a regular trap, it's gonna be strong." Delphi reminded him.

I drifted off into my thoughts. No ideas came.

Dawn spoke up. "The person interviewed said it had lots of characteristics like Pokémon. If it's a sort of hybrid or mutant…"

"We can use a Pokéball!" April exclaimed.

"Even if we tried, that thing is extremely powerful. We'd need…" I trailed off. "No. It's impossible to get one."

"What? Any idea is a good idea when we're talking about catching something evil." Ayer said.

"If we even tried to catch it, not even an Ultra Ball would work. We would need a Master Ball."

Delphi looked around the group. "It's not impossible. We can go to the Pokéball factory and bed."

I rolled my eyes. "Well, guess that's our only option, so why not. But how in the world will we get it? Just five kids, begging for a ball since they supposedly had visions and can save the world? I think not."

"Don't be such a pessimist, Noelia!" Dawn chided. "I mean, there are other ways of getting that ball…"

"We could beat him in a Pokémon battle." Ayer's red and light-blue Gem seemed to flare up for a second, then back down. I still wasn't sure of his Spirit Pokémon.

"We could steal." April said. "We've got no option."

"Yes, we do, and you know it, April. Let's just put that as Plan B." I suggested.

"And beat them? We're not even legitimate trainers!" Delphi exclaimed.

"We'll be your team, and we'll fight as much as we can to get that Master Ball." Ayer told her.

Delphi looked around us. "Are you sure you want to go through with this?" she asked. We all nodded.

"Then let's get packing, then. I'll call Grandma and tell her we have to go for a bit. I'll make up some sort of believable lie, and then we'll go."

It was the next morning. Delphi had a friend who was a pilot, and persuaded him to take her and her friends to Coumarine City. The five rode and rode and rode, walked the rest of the way and then transformed in a secret hide-away on the Laverre Nature Trail. Early night was the time when they finally reached Laverre City. Not able to wait any longer, Delphi burst open the doors of the factory.

Kim the factory worker had never seen a trainer with all her Pokémon out of their balls at once for no apparent reason. Suspicious, she walked over to the president.

"Sir, there's a trainer here. And she seems peculiar."

"Good. I'll see to her now."

The president walked to the entrance, and sure enough, a trainer with all four of her Pokémon were out. They seemed anxious, waiting.

"Hello, trainer- "he started.

The trainer looked at him. "I'd like to battle for a Master Ball."

The president was surprised. "What?"

"I said, I desperately need a Master Ball. I know you won't want to just give one to a kid, so I would like to battle for it. I win, I get it. You win, I don't."

The president laughed. "That's funny, sounds like a joke. A kid walks up to a Pokéball Factory and asks for a Master Ball if she wins a battle. The president replies…"

"I accept your challenge."


	13. Battle! Part One

Light and Dark: The Battle Within

Chapter Twelve: Battle! Part One

 **A/N: When I started this story I couldn't come up with a title, so I just thought, "The Battle Within." But what is the battle? I've been thinking about changing the name. Should I, and if so, what? (Also, sorry I posted so late! I was out-of-house for most of the day.) Finally, I hope you like the length. I was going to try and fit Ayer and the Mega Metagross battle in, but it just grew too big, so expect it next week. Thanks for reading! :)**

My fur bristled with anticipation as I watched Delphi and the President of the Pokéball Factory clear out a battle space outside. It was nice to know Ayer's Spirit Pokémon, a Talonflame, but I wished that the fate of the world didn't rest upon our shoulders, and that same fate wouldn't be the thing that could either destroy us all or bring us together.

The President was tossing a Pokéball lazily in his hand. "Ready?" he asked. "Just to point out, you're wasting your time. The only reason I accepted was because I could see an itch in your soul for a battle. But you won't get that ball unless you prove yourself worthy."

Delphi nodded. "I've got a bond with my Pokémon that you can't imagine."

"Bonds will get you nowhere if you don't use it correctly. We'll see if you do. Four on four?"

"Of course, sir."

"Good." The president smiled. "Now, we've had enough chatter. Go, Electrode!"

"Altaria, I choose you!"

His Electrode and April flew out.

"Electrode, use Sonic Boom!" An explosion rang out. I was glad we weren't inside the factory right now.

"Altaria, you know what to do!" Delphi yelled. April let out an astonishing Disarming Voice.

The Electrode appeared dizzy and hurt, but was back up in a couple seconds; that is, it would have been if Take Down hadn't been used, followed quickly by a glowing combination of Double Team and Dragon Claw.

"I see you are strong and fast," the President said as he returned Electrode. Delphi called April back to gain her energy again. "Are you strong enough to stand against my other three Pokémon?"

"Alright, let's do this, Kirlia!"

"Then I'll use my Togedemaru!" The President shouted.

As the battle wore on, I began to get anxious. Who would I be up against? April leaned towards me and whispered.

"He's strong. He may not look like it, but he's strong."

Just then, another explosion rang across the battlefield. I gasped and jumped to my feet as the smoke cleared, and April appeared unconscious.

"Ha! Looks like you're not that strong after all." The President cackled as he called back his Togedemaru. "Good work."

"No! Kirlia!" Delphi ran to where April lay, weakly grinning with tired eyes. I could see that she knew winning was still a possibility.

"You've picked the wrong trainer to mess with." Delphi said as she carried April out of the field. Setting her down, Ayer and I crowded around her.

"It's fine, guys. Just a scratch is all." She quietly moaned to us.

"That's it. Glaceon, I choose you!" Delphi yelled. Jumping into the battlefield, the President called out. Tossing a Pokéball up in the air, he said,

"Aggron, I choose you!"

I trembled but held my ground as a mighty Pokémon appeared before my eyes. It grinned, ready to knock me out, but I was ready to do the same.

"Iron Tail!" The President called as its tail turned sharper and harder than before, right before slamming into me.

I shouted as I shot through the air, then landed firmly on my paws, growling.

"Use Icy Wind!" Delphi exclaimed. My throat felt cold, then icy, then so cold it was burning, then this went up to my mouth. Breathing a breath of pure ice wind was no easy task and not my strong suit, but it worked. Aggron was slowed and seemed not to be in the best shape at that moment.

"Iron Head!" The President yelled. He, too, could notice that he was losing.

"Protect!" I shielded myself, and Iron Head did nothing except give Aggron a headache.

"You can do this, Aggron!" the President called. "Use Dark Pulse to finish Glaceon off!"

Aggron concentrated and a pulse of dark thoughts appeared, then launched it at me.

I screamed as it hit me and my mind turned extremely negative.

 _What if we don't get that Master Ball? What if we lose, and the world ends, and we can't do anything about it?_

"Hang in there, Glaceon!" Delphi yelled, breaking me from my thoughts. "Use Attract!"

The Aggron looked surprised as I winked and pink hearts surrounded him. A couple seconds later, I realized my Attract was strong enough to knock him out.

"One more move, Glaceon! Use Quick Attack!" My body felt fast as lightning, and I raced to knock out Aggron.

The President saw his Aggron knocked out cold and called him back. "Best for last," he muttered, smiling evilly.

"Go, Metagross!"

"Get on out there, Talonflame!" Ayer screeched as he flew up to face his opponent. "Use Acrobatics!"

Ayer dove and twirled gracefully through the air and hit his mark. The Metagross looked dazed but unhurt.

"Impossible! Acrobatics is a strong move!" Delphi called out.

"Nonsense. My Metagross has very high defense, and it will be even better now."

"What do you mean?" Delphi asked.

"What I mean is… well, you'll find out right now, actually." The President said. He rolled his sleeve down to reveal… a Mega Bracelet!

We watched as the Metagross Mega Evolved, a casing of some sort around his body, filling with light until it burst out in a new form.

"How's that?"

We were too stunned to speak.


	14. Battle! Part Two - Interruption

Light and Dark: The Battle Within

Chapter Thirteen: Interruption

 **A/N: AHHHH BREATH OF THE WILD IS OUT YAAAAAYYY**

A Mega Evolution? I'd only heard of those in stories! The Mega Metagross was already powerful, just as the President had said. What chance did Ayer have at winning?

 _Let's just give up. This is all useless anyway – we don't even know what's going on, and this could all just be a wild Swanna chase that leads to death._

"Flame Charge!" Even though it was super effective, it didn't hurt the Mega Metagross much.

Brave Bird. Nothing.

Steel Wing. A scratch.

Flamethrower. A tiny burn.

I watched the battle, Ayer flying around, moves such as Roost and Meteor Mash being used. Suddenly, I gasped as a green jewel appeared before me. Dawn and April looked up, surprised.

 _It's the gem of knowledge._

I pressed the jewel to my forehead and words came into my mind.

 _The metal's core is the key to victory._

Of course, why hadn't we thought to look for a weak point?

April looked at me. "You're crazy, what just happened?"

I looked at her and Dawn. "Ayer has to hit Mega Metagross' chest."

They shrugged. "Okay." I called out to Ayer with an Echoed Voice, weak enough not to harm but strong enough to get his attention.

"Aim for the core!" I yelled in the Pokémon language.

It seemed Delphi understood as well. "Use Fire Blast on the chest!" she shouted.

The President looked fearful, if only for a moment. "Dodge it and use Rock Slide!"

The Mega Metagross dodged, causing Ayer to soar into the air, only brought back down by boulders from the nearby cliff. He got back up, but weakened.

"So, you've discovered the secret, eh?" he noticed.

"Yes, I think so – I mean, I said aim there, didn't I?" Delphi responded.

"Well, then- "

"Talonflame, use Sunny Day, then finish him off with a Will-O-Wisp!" she interrupted.

Ayer soared into the air and the sun felt so much brighter that it hurt to look up. We yelled partially to cheer him on, but also in annoyance. Then, he flew towards the Mega Metagross and let out three purplish-black orbs, hitting the target. It let out a final groan before it fell unconscious.

"I guess I should talk less." The President realized as he called back Metagross. "You've proven your strength, trainer. What's your name?"

"Delphi." She replied.

"That's a beautiful name. Anyway, you've earned this Master Ball," he said as he pulled the purple ball out of his pocket.

Just then, I heard theme music start, and four figures appeared!

"To protect the world from devastation!"

 _Come on._

"To unite all peoples within our nation!"

"Seriously?" I yelled.

"To denounce the evils of truth and love!"

"To extend our reach to the stars above!"

"Jessie!"

"James!"

"Team Rocket blasts off at the speed of light!"

"Surrender now, or prepare to fight!"

"Meowth, that's right!"

" _Wobbuffet!_ "

Jessie, James, Meowth, and Wobbuffet appeared. Meowth looked at all of us.

"We want that Master Ball! Surrender it, or we'll have to take it!"

"Go away! We earned it, not you!" Ayer shouted.

"What are they saying, Meowth?" James asked.

"They're saying that they earned it."

"Well, too bad, so sad!" Jessie said. "We're taking it." She looked around. "Wait, where did everyone go?"

"They're behind that bush." Meowth said, pointing to a nearby bush. April and I crawled out.

"Since when has Team Rocket ever earned anything?" April asked.

"We earned it! We stayed in a tree watching you the entire time!" Meowth screeched.

To sum it all up, Meowth, April, and Ayer got into a huge fight. Meanwhile, Dawn, Delphi, the President and I snuck away inside the factory.

"What is Team Rocket doing back here?!" the President shouted.

"I really think that they believe they can get a Master Ball now, since Ash and his friends are gone." Delphi muttered.

"What about using your Pokémon?" he asked.

"Not an option. They're as stubborn as a Chikorita, and usually as hot-headed as a Charmeleon." She told him. "Whatever we do, they'll keep fighting until they're unable."

"Then what do we do?" the President asked.

I looked at Dawn. She understood.

Delphi saw us too. "We'll get captured. They'll think that we have the Master Ball, but you do. However, you've already escaped."

The President was shocked. "But how will you get out?!"

Delphi smirked. "We have our ways." She began to stand up.

"Wait!" he said.

"What is it?"

"I… I never got to tell you how great you and your Pokémon are at battling." The President said. "If you don't come back, I'll remember you as the strong trainer with an incredible bond with her Pokémon. And if you do, the Master Ball will be waiting for you. Also, what were you going to use it for?" he asked.

"We were going to use it to try and save the world. I didn't tell you before because you would have thought a kid couldn't be trusted with a Master Ball's power, and even if they could, they might be killed." Delphi explained.

"Oh." He said. "Go on, then… I'm rooting for you, kid."

She stood up and waved to Team Rocket. Dawn and I did as well. _When we're out of this mess,_ I thought, _I'm going to be so glad to be human again._

"Over here, you lousy, worthless, lazy buckets of scum!" Delphi yelled. That got their attention, alright.

"What did you just call us?" James asked.

"She said, you're all just worthless, lousy, lazy buckets of scum!" Dawn retorted. "Now get over here and act like real Pokémon, or are you just useless heaps of garbage?"

That seemed to hit Wobbuffet hard. "Stop that, or I'll use my moves on you." He growled.

"Keep talking, maybe you'll someday say something intelligent!" I said, aggravating him further.

"Wobbuffet, calm down! What are they saying, Meowth?" Jessie asked.

"They're… saying some pretty mean stuff about us." He told them.

"Then we'll just have to teach these rude Pokémon a lesson." James said. "Go, Mareanie!"

"Mimikyu, I choose you!" Jessie yelled.

Ayer and April leapt to Delphi's side.

The Mimikyu looked at the four of us. It spoke to Mareanie.

"They look weak." It said.

"Mareanie, use Spike Cannon! Meowth, Fury Swipes!"

"Mimikyu, use Play Rough!"

The attacks came on like a rolling sea of pain. Delphi was attacked, too.

"Why're you attacking- "she began before she fainted.

I saw that Ayer and April were also unconcisous. They both must have been weakened from their battles. Dawn and I were surrounded, and we hadn't even attacked yet.

I tried Attract, but it only worked on Wobbuffet since it was the one I aimed at. That too didn't help as he snapped out of it quickly.

"We're goners." Dawn whispered as she back closer to me.

"Don't lose hope." I told her. "We may go down, but we'll fight until it's over. The world can't afford for us to give up."

Right as I finished, Mareanie tried a Sludge Bomb, only to be blocked as I shielded a Protect around me and April. I looked at her and noticed a twig in the grass.

Dreaming. Of course!

Staring as hard as I could, I tried to will the twig to do something, anything!

 _I enchant this twig to fly at Meowth, striking it in the eye, hard enough to cause a distraction._

Nothing happened.

"What are you doing?" Dawn whispered. "Now's not exactly the time to stare at a twig, you know."

The Protect broke and the Pokémon prepared a final attack.

"Now, Mareanie, Wobbuffet, Meowth, Mimikyu, focus your strongest attacks into one, and force it on Glaceon and Kirlia!" Jessie smirked.

 _Arceus, if I've ever done something to tick you off please, I'm sorry, just please don't let them-_

Wait, he won't help me. He can't.

All was black.


	15. Escape

Light and Dark: The Battle Within

Chapter Fourteen: Escape

 **A/N: Sorry it's short and late, but we've reached 10,000 words this chapter! Woohoo!**

I awoke with the bump of the tires. Taken after Team Rocket was unable to find my Pokéball, then driven off, my memories came back to me.

The battle.

The interruption.

The knock-out. I supposed Dawn had been knocked unconscious too, as her Kirlia form slept uncomfortably.

Peering around in the near-darkness, I saw the forms of Ayer, April, and Delphi as well. I was the first one awake.

My long ears picked up quiet talking in the front of the truck we were in. A small, barred window let in some faint moonlight on the starless and cloudy night. If we didn't get out soon, this might get worse.

"It's strange they had no Pokéball." James was saying.

"Maybe they're like me and just follow that girl around," Meowth theorized.

Creeping slowly towards the front, I tried to listen more carefully.

"The boss will be so intrigued! He'll give us so much money for this." Jessie told the boys. "Think of it. What would you do if you had so much money?"

"I'd buy a swimming pool, a mansion, a zoo…" Meowth said dreamily. "And be surrounded by the ladies." He chuckled.

"I'd go on a trip around the world!" Jessie spoke.

James thought for a moment. "I don't know. But let's get them to the boss first."

"Are you alright?" Jessie asked.

"Yeah. Just… distracted."

A soft sound in the back tore me from Team Rocket's conversation. Delphi was awake.

"Where are we?" she whispered to me.

"The back of Team Rocket's van."

"How will we get out?"

"Can you Dream?"

"Not when I'm awake."

"Then how do we get of this mess?" I grumbled.

"Come on, we'll think of something. We always do."

The van jolted to a stop. We were probably at the airport, right?

"Work, you useless thing!" I heard Jessie say.

"Why'd it break down? We need to get to the airport so we can get to Kanto!" Meowth said.

"FFet…" Wobbuffet grumbled. "Come on…"

"Umm…. I'm afraid that won't be happening, Jessie." James said.

"Heh heh heh!" I heard Ayer, Dawn, and April behind me.

"When'd you guys wake up?" I asked.

"Just a bit ago. Long enough to figure out the wires are below us." Ayer said, his beak pointing to a small hole in the floor. "These floors are way too thin."

"Does anyone know a move that'll get us out? It only delayed us." Delphi said.

"I know Dragon Breath!" April offered.

"Great. Focus the blast on the window and we can escape."

Delphi climbed on April, and Dawn on Ayer.

"What about you?" Dawn asked me.

"I'm going to try out Frost Breath and skate in the clouds with you guys. The altitude's temperature will keep the ice from breaking out from under me."

"Okay then!" Ayer said. "Let's get this show on the roll."

A quick burst of a Dragon Breath opened the window, and April and Delphi flew out. They were followed by Ayer and Dawn, and lastly me.

"James! Jessie! They're escaping! And the Glaceon is… flying?!" Meowth screeched.

"Buffet! Wobbuffet!" Wobbuffet yelled. I'm not translating that.

"How is that Glaceon flying?!" Jessie asked.

"She's not flying, she's skating on Frost Breath!" James realized.

Team Rocket shouted at us. "We'll get you next time!"

A fast escape quickly turned into a brisk walk, as we were sure we had escaped. I watched as the crystals disappeared below us, and a bewildered Ninjask looked at me.

"Let's head back to the Pokéball factory, get that Master Ball, and capture that Darkness thing!" I said.

They agreed. But we couldn't fly there all the way. We sat in a tree near a forest. Finally, we were back into our human forms.

"I'll never be sad that I can't do moves when I'm a human again – I'm so glad I'm back to this!" Dawn said.

"I know, right? I felt trapped like that for so long." April responded.

We all fell asleep, dreaming of what was to come.


	16. We're Back!

Light and Dark: The Battle Within

Chapter Fifteen: We're Back!

 **A/N: Hi guys, we're getting close to the end of the first book in Light and Dark! R &R! P.S.: What do you think about the Delphi POV? I've never done it in the book before, it was just Noelia. Should I continue it sometimes?**

I awoke to a beautiful sunrise. My friends were already up, watching it or getting ready to fly to the Pokéball factory. I climbed down over to Ayer, who was sitting on the forest floor.

"Hey, Noelia."

"Hi, Ayer."

I looked at him. "When do you expect everything to be normal again?"

He looked at me. "Well, what do you mean by 'normal'?"

"I mean, back to our regular lives."

"Probably never."

"Never?"

"Yeah, I suppose never. After we save the world and stuff, I don't think anything will be the same again."

"I'll probably go back to my family."

"I'll go wherever Delphi goes. She's like my sister, even though only my half-sister." Ayer sighed. "Although I'd visit you and find a way for Delphi to get to Star Island. Maybe if we get famous for this, the Mags will think Delphi is trustworthy enough to visit."

"I hope so." I climbed back up the tree, him at my side.

"Ready to go?" Delphi asked. She was on April's now-Altaria back, and Dawn was also on her Pokémon form.

Ayer and I changed, Dawn climbed on Ayer, and as the Frost Breath began to form, we set off.

. . .

Hours later we made it to the Pokéball factory, the sun at its peak. The president was waiting at the entrance.

"Ho ho, you're back! You're actually back!" he exclaimed as Delphi ran over to him.

"Yes, we are." She smirked.

"You've earned this Master Ball; for real this time." He said as he handed Delphi the gleaming ball.

She held it in her hands – I could see she felt the immense power of it.

"And of course, I have some Poké Beans for your Pokémon." The President said. "They sure look tired." Indeed, we were. Plus, it was a known fact that Mags love Pokémon food.

. . .

 **Delphi's POV**

Half an hour later the Mags were chowing down on some Poké Beans while the president and I talked.

He looked at me and said, "I like your Pokémon."

"Thanks." I grinned.

"Why are they always out of their Pokéballs?" he asked me.

"Well," I lied, "They're technically wild. I prefer not to use Pokéballs – it feels like I'm trapping them. So we have a close bond, and stick together."

"That's strange, but I like it." He laughed. "How'd you meet them?"

"Well, it'd take ages to tell about all of the stories. I'll shorten it. I'd met Talonflame a long time ago, and we were already friends, when I had a crazy dream about the Glaceon. Later, she and the other two arrived in my town! I knew it was a sign, and I took them in, and we all became the best of buddies."

"Will the five of you save the world? I think I know what you're trying to do." He told me.

"You do?" I asked, surprised.

"You're going to try and catch that UEPT."

"UEPT?"

"Unidentified Evil Pokémon Thing. That's what the news are calling it."

"Well, I think it's doing something worse than just destroying towns. What's happening, anyway? Last I heard it was destroying Lacunosa Town."

"The news says that the UEPT is moving around Unova. It can swim, too. They've tried trapping it, but it just won't work. Nothing can be done – but of course, the news didn't stop it consider if it was able to be caught in a Pokéball."

"What could it be, anyway?" I asked him.

"Who knows. It could be Mewtwo turned evil for someone stealing his yogurt cup during lunch break at the office, or maybe a new Pokémon. An evil being come to take revenge. No one understands." He told me.

. . .

 **Noelia's POV**

I had no idea that green Poké Beans were the best kind. I'd always thought the red ones were, but who cares? Blue ones are terrible, so are purple and yellow. I don't care about the orange ones. Looking up for a moment in between Beans, I saw Dawn.

"These are so good!" I told her in the Pokémon language. "Why doesn't every region have these?"

"Because it takes so long to get shipped here from Alola." She explained.

"Oh, well. Anyway, I'm excited to set off tomorrow."

"So am I."


	17. Announcement: Let

**An Announcement: Let's Talk About This Fanfiction**

Hey, guys. Sorry to cut you off from the rising action/climax, but this is important. I've got a lot of stuff to say.

 **Once there was a Jolteon. The Jolteon met a Flareon and they were captured by Serena. They all lived a great life and were friends forever. The end.** (Okay, that was just so this wouldn't be reported for no story content.

1) I can't post a chapter this Saturday, sorry. I'll be out-of-town for a bit of Spring Break (yay no school) but the next Saturday a chapter will be up. (Just wanted to say that in case you were waiting, sorry about that. In the meantime, I know a great Splatoon fanfic in case you need something to read. The Legacy of Humanity by someone that I can't remember the username... but it's good.)

2) Look, does anyone read this? I've looked through the Story Stats, but I'm just not sure if it's only one or two chapters.

3) This is the first draft. I'm writing the first draft, then editing and revising, then posting the next one. I'll keep this one up for reference, and label it First Draft.

4) I understand you can't read the cover. I'm looking to make a suitable cover.

5) Once again, I'm sorry about the breaks and all. I can't predict them, and I thought a lot about this week's chapter situation.

6) My other fanfictions are dead. They are unlikely to be revived, because Fanfiction is more of something to do in my spare time than something of a hobby.

7) I wish all of the people in school a good... erm... end-of-year super big test that your teachers have talked about since the first day of school.

I had a joke about amnesia, but I forgot it.

Thanks for understanding, guys :D


End file.
